Episode 21
Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht ist die 21. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Sie lief im Japan ursprünglich als TV-Special mit der 22. Episode. Handlung Inuyasha kämpft mit Rōyakan, hat aber keine große Chance gegen ihn, da seine Kräfte noch nicht voll wiederhergestellt sind. Ein Splitter des Shikon-no-Tama fällt in den Brunnen, und Kagome ahnt irgendwie, dass Inuyasha in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Sie schafft es, in die andere Epoche zurückzukehren, und Inuyasha zu Hilfe zu kommen. Plötzlich taucht Naraku auf und erzählt auf Drängen Inuyashas die wahre Geschichte von Kikyō und Inuyasha. Dabei kommt seine wahre Identität ans Licht. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome wird immer wieder von ihren Freundinnen angerufen, doch jedesmal geht ihr Opa ran und dnekt sich iene Krankeit aus, obwohl sie ja in der Neuzeit ist. Als ihr Opa nachfragt, warum sie eigentlich in der Neuzeit ist, drückt sie sich um eine Antwort. Nachdem Sota zu Ende gespielt hat, fragter Kagome danach, ob sie nicht mitspielen möchte, da sie ja im Mittelalter mit einem Schwert kämpft. Kagome verneint dies, sagt, dass der hirnlose Inuyasha derjenige mit dem Schwert ist. Als sie sagt, dass Inuyasha keine Ahnung von Frauengefühle hat, sagt Sota laut, dass Kagome den Hund geküsst hat. Sie rennt weg und geht zum Brunnen, doch kehrt wieder um, da sie erstens sowieso nicht durch kommt und zweitens eine Verabredung mit Hōjō hat. Shippō rennt auf der Flucht vor den Wölfen inzwischen durch den Wald und landet schließlich beim Brunnen, wo er viele Illusionen von sich erschafft, die die Wölfe verwirren. Er selber ist in den Brunnen gesprungen und hart gelandet, sodass er bewusstlos wird. Kagome, die noch beim Brunnen ist, spürt das, doch sie weiß ja nicht, woher das kommt. Miroku kämpft gegen die Saimyōshō und Inu Yasha gegen die Wölfe, doch nachdem das abgeschlossen ist, muss er wohl gegen Rōyakan kämpfen. Er hat keine Chance, immer noch wegen seinen Verletzungen, doch Kaede vermutet, dass Inu Yasha in Kagomes Nähe besser kämpft. Allerdings ist der Juwelensplitter Rōyakans Schwachstelle und Miroku meint, dass Inu Yasha sich auf diesen fixieren soll. Kagome sitzt mit Hōjō im Café und sie denkt nur an Inu Yasha und macht daher ein saures Gesicht. Hōjō merkt, dass sie nicht so gut drauf ist, doch er vermutet, dass es an einer ihrer Krankheiten liegt. Sie redet sich ein, dass sie nichts für Inu Yasha fühlt, doch als sie dann an seine Verletzungen durch Sesshōmaru denkt, rennt sie los um irgendwie durch den Brunnen zu kommen. Dort fühlt sie immer noch das Juwel, dass mit Shippou am Grund des Brunnens liegt und dieser wurde schon von den Wölfen gefunden, die über den Brunnenrand gucken. Kagome gräbt ein wenig in den Boden und da wird sie auf einmal durch die Zeit transportiert und landet neben Shippou und hat ihren Juwelensplitter bereits in der Hand. Shippou ist sehr froh, dass er Kagome wieder hat, doch dann kommt das Problem der Wölfe wieder zu Tage. Inu Yasha ist noch am Kämpfen, als er verkündet, dass er Kagome riecht, was Kaede und Miroku sehr verwundert. Inu Yasha hat sofort seine alte Kraft zurück, doch nachdem er Rōyakan ein paar Hiebe versetzt hat, macht er sich zu Kagomes Rettung auf, ohne den Dämon zu besiegen. Die Wölfe klettern am Baum herab immer tiefer in den Brunnen, als Inu Yasha den Baum samt Wölfen mit einem starken Sprung aus dem Brunnen reißt und dem anstürmenden Rōyakan ins Maul wirft, was diesen von den Füßen reißt und tötet. Kagome klettert aus dem Brunnen und Inu Yasha kommt wieder auf dem Boden auf. Er meint, sie hätte wegbleiben sollen, doch sie rennt mit offenen Armen auf ihn zu und meint, dass sie ihn unbedingt wiedersehen wollte. Er sieht sie daraufhin verdattert an, was diese wiederum negativ auffasst und Shippou bemerkt ganz richtig, das mit einem weiteren Streit einfach alles wieder so wie vorher ist. Kaede jedoch hat dafür noch keine Zeit; sie fragt sich, wieso die giftigen Insekten einfach so verschwunden sind. Naraku, der noch ganz in der Nähe ist, sieht Kagome in Inu Yashas Armen und hält sie für Kikyo. Kagome bemerkt derweil seine Anwesenheit und teilt es den anderen mit und, dass die Person sehr viele Juwelensplitter hat. Inu Yasha ist sofort auf dem Weg und trifft auf Naraku. Auch Miroku und die anderen stoßen dazu. Inu Yasha fragt, wieso Naraku eigentlich so sehr gegen ihn angeht, während Kaede schon längst weiß, dass sie eigentlich Onigumo gegenüber stehen. Er erklärt, dass er vor 50 Jahren Onigumo hieß, aber sich in die Priesterin verliebte, die ihn pflegte. Er konnte sie ohne Körper nicht besitzen und verkaufte daher seine Seele an die Dämonen, wofür er von denen Kraft und Körper bekam und so entstand Naraku, eine Ansammlung sehr vieler Dämonen. Er erklärt auch, dass Kikyo an Macht verloren hatte, als sie sich in Inu Yasha verliebte und das Juwel für seine Zwecke nutzen wollte und er täuschte sie ohne Probleme. Er meint, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden viel zu schwach war und von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, auch sagt er, dass das Juwel schöner würde, wenn man es mit Boshaftigkeit tränkt. Inu Yasha hat nun genug gehört und will seinen Widersacher vernichten, doch er reißt ihm nur das Paviankostüm vom Körper worauf Naraku mit einer schnell größer werdenden Giftwolke antwortet. Inu Yashas Freunde fliehen, er selbst jedoch bleibt mit Tessaigas Hilfe im Gift bestehen, was Naraku aus der Fassung bringt. Inu Yasa springt auf ihn los und reißt ihm noch das zweite Gewand vom Körper, woraufhin er auf dem Rücken Narakus eine spinnenförmige Narbe erkennen kann. Dann flieht Naraku in einer Wolke aus Gift und auch die andere verschwindet. Inu Yasha verzweifelt fast, dass er ihn nicht besiegen konnte. Kaede schließt hinterher, dass die Narbe wohl noch eine Verbrennungsnarbe Onigumos ist, sodass man daran jede Gestalt Narakus erkennen kann. Soundtracks #Happy Friends #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Title Card Theme #Fight to Death #My Will (Anime Version) #Attack (ab 1:07) #Kagome and Inu Yasha (ab 2:00) #Evil Demon, Naraku #Trap #Attack #Half Demon, Inu Yasha